What a Wondrous Journey
by EllaSoulX03
Summary: Star and Marco have been through a lot together. The only thing is, they're getting older and learning more about life. Wonder what'll happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Star watched Marco as he fell into the soft covers of his bed. She chuckled when he groaned. They had been out fighting monsters all day.

"Hey Marco?" She looked over at him.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head to see her.

"You up for some _nachoooos_?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "It's your favorite food!"

Marco shook his head and went back to staring into his blankets.

"What's up with you?" Star asked him questioningly. He had never said no to nachos.

He was silent for a while until he sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. "You ruined my chance with Jackie! I finally found the courage to ask her out after 4 painful years of trying, but you interrupted and now she's going out with someone else! And then you dragged me around all day fighting monsters!" He snapped.

Star flinched at his harsh way of telling her this information.

"Marco I'm-"

"Just go away!" He yelled at her.

She got up and hesitated to leave him but his glare gave her the "not welcome" vibe.

He slammed the door in her face when she was a foot away from the door. Her long blonde hair _swished_ from the closing of it. Star began to feel tears in her eyes. Marco had never done that to her before. She walked to her room and gently closed the door.

Her soft dress was tossed aside and she put on some of her silky pajama bottoms with a white tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed _The Bean Trees_. She sat down on her bed and leaned against some pillows. She had to do a book report for the end of her middle school year, and she had chosen that specific book as her project. But as she started reading, she couldn't keep her mind off of Marco. He seemed so upset. Star sighed. She couldn't seem to understand anything today. She put the book on her nightstand and turned off the lights. _I might as well get some sleep._

Marco couldn't believe himself. How was he so _stupid?_ First he had tried to get a date with one of the most popular girls in school, and then he had snapped at his best friend for interrupting it! God, what was up with him? He had completely shut Star out today. He hadn't even told her about what she did until she asked why he was so glum. And then when he told her, he yelled and slammed the door in her face. What an idiot. He got up from his bed and decided that a nice hot shower would help him out.

Marco stripped off his regular red hoodie and white t-shirt. Next week was summer break and boy was he glad. No more drama or stress for 2 whole months. He turned on the shower and let the steam rise before stepping in. Yup. This was defiantly going to help.

Star couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock and groaned. 4:15 AM already? Good thing she had a day off to finish up her book report and whatever else she needed to do before summer break. Their teachers would give them a day or two to catch up on work before the last day so they wouldn't have to do summer school.

Star tossed and turned in bed. _Oh well._ She got up and stretched. At least she got an hour or two of sleep in. Better then nothing. She pulled off her comfortable PJ's and put on some jean shorts and a simple purple tee.

She went into her newly installed bathroom and braided her straight hair. She pulled on some tennis shoes and quietly went downstairs for a quick breakfast.

Marco heard Star get up. What time was it? 4:30? Geez. He listened to her footsteps. Tap. Tap. The stairs squeaked softly as she made her way down. That girl _was_ an early bird. He listened for any more movements. It was sort of relaxing just to listen to small noises like footsteps or the wind. He heard the loud _CREAK_ of the door. Where was she going at almost 5 in the morning? Before he knew it, Marco had fallen back to sleep already.

Star grabbed her bike from the garage. With a navy blue jacket and cloud purse at her side, she pedaled into the cool morning air, She wasn't super sure of where she was going. She was probably just going to be riding around Echo Creek all day. She took off towards the coffee shop near the Diaz family home.

When Star got to the coffee store, she ordered a hot chocolate and went into the restroom to fix her appearance. She grabbed a regular purple headband out of her bag and put it on.

"Cute," She said to herself.

She left the restroom and paid for her hot chocolate. Her blue eyes shimmered at the smooth, creamy taste of the chocolate. She shuttered and closed her eyes, taking in the delicious taste of her drink.

"Hey beautiful,"

Her thoughts were shattered. She opened her eyes to reveal a pervy looking man who was eyeing her body. Star frowned.

"Um hi? My face is up here," She said to him.

The man looked at her and smirked.

"What's your name little lady?" He asked.

Star grumbled under her breath. Usually she wouldn't be the one to judge, but his guy automatically got on her nerves.

Star forced a polite smile. "Excuse me sir, but I'm actually in a little bit of a hurry."

She threw away the remaining bit of her hot chocolate and tried to pass the man, but he blocked her way.

"So I don't get a proper introduction? Isn't that unladylike," He teased.

"I would rather be left alone please," She told him. Her heart was beginning to thump away in her chest. She had to get out of there.

"Oh come on! Don't you want to have some fun?" The man was too close for comfort now.

"She _said_ that she would rather be left alone!" A familiar voice called out.

Star turned around to see none other but Jackie Lynn Thomas. _What is she doing here?_

The man frowned and backed away.

"Well sorry," he muttered and walked away.

Jackie stared after him and then turned to Star with a softer expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Star replied. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Jackie shrugged and smiled at her. "See you around!" She waved and went into the shop.

Star watched as she left and then hopped back onto her bike. She guessed that she had a new friend on Earth besides Marco and his now.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie muttered to herself as she walked into the coffee shop. That dude outside harassing Star was dumb. He should've known that if he had hit on her any longer, Star would've became angry. And _**NO ONE**_ has seen Star angry before. She shuttered at the thought.

After she had ordered a coffee, she continued to think about her new relationship with the girl. She had been in school with her for a year now and she seemed pretty cool.Maybe she had a new friend? Jackie grinned. Yeah. She did.

Marco finally got up around 7. He hadn't even realized that he was asleep for that long. Wonder if Star was home?

He pulled on a new outfit, a green shirt and some jeans. It was different from his usual color of red. Star's many colors must've rubbed off on him. He went into the neatly organized bathroom and got ready for the day. After he had finished up, he grabbed his phone and sat down on the couch. He winced at the sight of the many missed calls and unanswered texts from Star. What if she thought he was ignoring her? He called her back but was greeted by her cheerful voicemail. She was probably off doing her own thing. Oh how he wished he could be there with her. She was kind of cute when she was fighting. Or when she was playful. She was cute really when she was doing anything. Marco hit himself in the forehead. No! Star was just his friend. His closest friend. His best friend. The friend he truly- Ugh stop it! He took a deep breath. Right now, he just needed Star to distract him from his -um- weird thoughts. So he grabbed his wallet and jumped onto his bike to find her. Or at least try to.

Star wondered if Marco was up yet. He wasn't one to wake up early like her. She shook him out of her head- for now. Today was going to be a day for herself. She continued down the sidewalk to nowhere in particular. It would be nice to look around the small town. Even though she had been living there for a year already, Star hadn't gotten to see much there yet. This was going to be fun!

 _A few hours later…_

Was it just her, or had it gotten hotter outside? Star missed the coolness of the morning. She forgot that it was still the beginning of summer. Beads of sweat ran down the back of her neck. Her mouth was dry because of the heat. _I better find some water soon._ To her delight, a small market was up ahead. Yay! Water! She parked her bike and hurried to get a bottle of the ice cold liquid. She thanked the clerk and let it slide down her throat.

"Ahh," She smiled. Today was becoming even better.


End file.
